Heavenly Claymore Dolk
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30686 |no = 1146 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An old swordsman who practiced the Veda fencing style freely. Though the pupil he had relinquished the title of "Zelban" to tried to return the title to him, Dolk refused and headed towards the new promised land in order to leave a legacy for the Veda style of fencing and the name attached to it. Once he discovered the God Army on its way there, he donned the helmet he had once loved dearly, and headed straight to the battlefield to fend off the gods' troops. However, when Dolk's former pupil saw that the techniques his former master was using to fight were not of the Veda fencing art, he left without a word. |summon = Progress should never cease. Wielding a sword is life. There is no end to it. |fusion = Breaking away from routine is a fear that when overcome awakens new powers. |evolution = "Spread the legacy of Zelban." Was I ever attached to that name? Heh. It seems he influenced me... | hp_base = 5168 |atk_base = 2071 |def_base = 2048 |rec_base = 1616 | hp_lord = 6781 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2600 |rec_lord = 2027 | hp_anima = 7673 |rec_anima = 1789 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 2362 |def_guardian = 2838 |rec_oracle = 2265 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2362 | hp_oracle = 5888 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Blade Master's Ambition |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters & negates element based damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Asto Layer |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, boosts Def for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 130% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Veda Fencing: July |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction and negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 35% Atk to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Divine Earthen Blade |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction and greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Dolk's Fencing Doctrine |esitem = |esdescription = Adds BC, HC drop rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & negates critical, elemental damage |esnote = 30% boost |evofrom = 30685 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Dolk3 }}